Surveillance is desired in a lot of areas where space is limited. Many of those areas have limited room height, e.g. basements, busses, train carriages, subway cars, elevators, passages and corridors.
Usually surveillance cameras are not mounted in the ceiling because it increases the risk of people getting hurt or injured by the surveillance cameras, e.g. by hitting their heads on surveillance cameras. If the surveillance cameras are mounted in the ceiling anyway, they are recessed or flush mounted. However, in some environments it is not possible to recess cameras in the ceiling. The present invention is designed to solve these problems or at least to make these problems less evident.